


“If You Break Her Heart, I’ll Kill You.”

by captivatingcapybaras



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, writing prompt from reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: “If you break her heart, I’ll kill you.”Nobody ever believed the intent behind the statement, spoken from the pink lips of a young woman barely reaching the achievement of five feet tall. They laughed- they always did.





	“If You Break Her Heart, I’ll Kill You.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a r/writingprompt: [WP] “If you break her heart, I’ll kill you” every boyfriend of your best friend laughed when you said that, but they don’t know that you are now one of the most wanted female serial killers.

 

“If you break her heart, I’ll kill you.”

Nobody ever believed the intent behind the statement, spoken from the pink lips of a young woman barely reaching the achievement of five feet tall. They laughed- they always did. Their girlfriends’ protector, the younger sister? Unlikely that she would strike fear into the hearts of the older, taller, and skeptical men her sibling tended to gravitate towards. They never did believe her.

You had shown up at her house, in the pouring rain after she had called you. Breathless, voice hitching around the words, the news she had only just received herself. Surprising Him from her business trip by coming home early- she let herself into his apartment, to surprise him, to find him fucking another woman. “The one from the office,” she had added to you on the phone, sobbing. You instructed her to return to her home, where you would meet her.

You hugged her, drew a hot bath and gave her some warm tea to soothe her frayed nerves. The red-eye did nothing for her mental state and discovering the infidelity of her partner of two years certainly did not aid in her mental faculties. You placed two sleeping pills into her palm silently, and she eagerly gulped them down. Curling into her bed, her eyes averted from the offending lights of her room. Soft television is playing in the background to accompany her descent into Morpheus’ realm; you petted her hair until she fell.

When she was assuredly asleep, you removed your hand from its calming ministrations, taking a last look at her before leaving the room. You had something to  _attend_  to, before her return to the realm of consciousness. Locking her door as you went, you strode to your car, driving to his house in silence. Silence- you cherished the lack of noise. It unnerved so many, especially in the throes of anxiety, trying to escape from their due punishments. You always preferred it. As a child, silence meant no thrown bottles of liquor or harsh holds on your upper arm. Silence meant that your older sister wouldn’t have to endure the stale breaths of fermented yeast and barley in her nose, the dirty words in her ears followed by the grunts, all of which she took in your stead- your protector. Silence meant peace. The silence was powerful, an entity unto itself.

When that godforsaken man went missing one day and never returned, you were overjoyed- the only way to adequately express your emotions was to show the world the most robust symbol of strength you had at your disposal- to show them the power of your feelings, by portraying the strength and comfort silence had been to you. You rarely spoke from then, instead taking upon yourself the mantel of protector, to your elder counterpart. As you went silent, she gained your voice. She spoke to the people she needed to, to ensure both of yours safety. She kept you both together, finishing school in the night and working during the day. She gave everything to you. Know, as two adults, you repaid her, however, under a veil of anonymity. She didn’t know- that was the key, however. The more people who knew of a secret, the harder it was to keep. Only two people ever knew of it at a time, of course, shortly after a new person learned of the secret, it quickly dwindled to one person still knowledgeable of the fact- can’t have loose ends.

You knocked harshly on the door, the sound disrupting her perfect silence that the night had conjured. A few moments later the door was jerked, the hinges squeaking.

“Oh- hey. What has she said? Because I swear to god, it’s not what she thinks. She isn’t answering her fucking phone, and I just need to have a  _chance_  to explain mys- Hey, what the fuck?”

You pushed past him, entering the apartment silently, floating on air. Your blood begun to sing- your body knew what was coming. While you hated the reasons, the  _men_  who caused you to do these acts, the act itself was a siren call. It never left you without the soft comfort that only silence could. It calmed the prickling of your nerves, laid soft hands onto your seams as they threatened to burst.

“Listen, if you came here to get her shit or something, tell her she could fucking talk to me. Tell her she isn’t getting a goddamned thing until she hears me out. She’s being a fucking child.”

You didn’t respond. Another powerful component of silence- if you allowed it to suffocate someone enough, they continued speaking, resuming whatever thought they wanted to say. They were always so uneased by silence, needing to fill it with pathetic platitudes.

“I mean- ok, I don’t know everything she told you. What did she say? Because here’s the thing,  _she’s_  the one who is always going on those fucking business trips. Do you know what it’s like? I’m here all alone, and she expects me to be fucking  _okay_  with that?!”

“Do you remember the first thing I said to you?” Your non-sequitur jolted him; you rarely spoke in his presence, and the fact that you interrupted his rant was a shock to him.

“What?”

“You laughed.”  _They always do._

“I don’t have time for fucking riddles; I’m done with this shit. Get out of my house; I am going to find my fucking girlfriend and tell her to stop acting like a child-“

“No.”

“What the fuck do you mean,  _no?_  Listen, I’m no fucking woman beater, but if you don’t fucking get out of here and let me leave, I’m not going to be afraid to put your tiny ass in your place.”

You rolled your eyes- honestly, they always acted the same. No deviation from the routine was a blessing and a curse. Blessing, as there was no shock, no reason for her to think on her feet. A curse, in that she worried if there were no new additions to the process, she would start to get bored. Start wanting more.

Tired of hearing his rambling threats, you swiftly removed the gun from your back pocket, pointing it steadily at his chest.

“What the  _FUCK_?”

“Sit.”

“You are truly imbecilic- the first thing I said to you was that if you hurt her, I would kill you. Do you know what you’ve done?”

A nervous chuckle, a disbelieving face. “So, what, you’re going to threaten me with a fake gun, scare me straight?”

“You hurt her. My word is good- unlike yours, obviously.”

“So what, you shoot me, then get arrested? You don’t have to do this. I swear to god, I swear I’ll leave her alone. I will fucking move towns. I’ll-“

His attempts to garner your mercy continually got more extreme, as you lightly tossed the gun from one hand to the other, watching him with a deadly gaze, a single eyebrow cocked.

“You have a few options, here. You can write a note, put whatever the fuck you want in it, say your sniveling sorries to your family, and handle this like a man. You’ll be in control. Or I can make this much harder.”

“Harder?!” Incredulous yells- he was disrupting your silence. His shriek hurt your ears.

The click of the safety being removed filled the absence of sound from his fearful yell, as you glared at him.

“Stop acting so… _childish_.” Your voice hard, nonyielding to his fears. He opened his mouth to speak again, and you pointed the barrel at his mouth.  _Effective_.

“Your other option is I will make this much more painful. I will shoot you in the kneecaps. Make you kneel upon them, in the universal position of a beg for forgiveness. You will lose a hand, a symbol of your thievery- you stole her trust. Best teach you the lesson biblically; perhaps it will stick. Then, of course, I’ll take yo-“

“ _STOP.”_ The shout was hoarse, his eyes crazed, pupils were blown wide. He was sobbing, acting horrifically juvenile.  _Honestly._

“You knew this was coming, no? I told you. I promised if you hurt her, I would kill you. It is your own fault if you chose to ignore a warning based upon your own ideocracy and preconceived notions. Now, will you make a decision? I do have places to be, things much more meaningful to attend to. I need to pick up my dry cleaning for instance.”

“Meaningful? More meaningful than my  _life?!_ What the fuck is wrong with you, you insane bitch?!”

“So the hard way, then?”

“No! Fuck, what the- stop this shit! Honest to god-“

~

Monday rolled around, and you were called to a familiar house. Leaning down next to the body, your nose filled with the putrid smell of urine, from when he finally finished writing his much-coerced letter and took full stock of his fate. The red blossomed from his head, staining the carpeting underneath. Silence held the room captive as you worked, examining.

“It looks pretty cut and dry, chief. Note, prints on the gun, self-inflicted wound. Not much I can say otherwise.”

“That’s what we thought too. Poor bastard; the note was something fucking else. Apparently, he had been cheating on his girl, and she caught him and left. Nothing else to live for, he said. Well, thanks for the consensus anyway. Always need to get the opinion before we call it.”

“Of course. Bureaucracy at its finest, sir. I’ll have the examination report on your desk by the time you all clean up here.”

“Thanks, kid.”

You nodded at him, dismissing yourself. When one of the other examiners asked if you had a music preference for the car, you shook your head.

“Yeah, me too. I don’t want to listen to anything after seeing that. My first suicide, that one. Are you good with no music? I think I just need to…mentally re-center myself.”

As the car pulled away from the house, silence put its hand on your shoulder, clutching you softly, suffocating you in the most comforting of ways. You did love the silence of it all.

 


End file.
